List of animals
Many animals have appeared in the world of Boneheads. Below is a list of animals that have appeared in the series. List of animals Bone's ant farm It's Bone's ant colony which he keeps in a terrarium on a chest of drawers in his room. The ants are red and they make a lot of tunnels. They are counted by Bone from time to time. In "Breakn' a Bonehead," Roccos accidentally drops the farm on the floor and breaks it, setting the ants free. Cotty Cotty is one of the chickens V. Nuss Flytrap owns. She was first mentioned in the episode "Bonehead 'Em High". In the episode, V. Nuss Flytrap says that she prefers solitude, unlike the rest of the chickens. She's one of the only chickens in the series that were actually mentioned with names, the other being Mae. As proven by Roccos, if Cotty is squeezed hard enough, she'll lay an egg. Deuce Deuce is V. Nuss Flytrap's goat. He can eat grass at an extremely fast pace. Deuce is very dangerous at times and attacks Bone in "Buffalo Boneheads" and "His Bonehead Friday." Like William, Deuce sometimes is annoying to Flytrap. Gianna Gianna is V. Nuss Flytrap's cow, first seen in "A Case of Bonehead", which makes her the first animal to appear in the show. She has appeared in many episodes, usually seen eating grass. Mae Mae is one of V. Nuss Flytrap's many chickens. Her first appearance was in the episode "Bonehead 'Em High". She was later featured in the episode "Pop Goes the Bonehead" as V. Nuss Flytrap watched television with her and Cotty. In "Urban Bonehead", she was in Roccos' chicken swimming class). Eventually, in the episode "Something Bonehead This Way Comes", the Diamond of Devious Magic, a rare diamond that Roccos and Bone discovered, evilly possessed her. Roccos tried to hold Mae while Bone tried to pull the diamond out of her tummy, but it didn't work; V. Nuss Flytrap was able to get the diamond out of her tummy with his animals, however. William William is one V. Nuss Flytrap's three pigs, who he has had ever since he was still living in the Ole Country (either that or it may be a different pig, because V. Nuss Flytrap has a picture of a younger version of himself being kissed on the cheek by a pig, possibly William). William sometimes is apt to disobey V. Nuss Flytrap, by eating out of V. Nuss Flytrap's vegetable patch or by hiding out in the chicken coop and taking up too much space. William, however, has come in handy for certain situations, such as transportation or for chores. According to owner V. Nuss Flytrap, William has been stalked in the dead of night by a "Giant Swedish Ravioli" that Bone claimed to have attacked Roccos (though this was only a lie). He has survived for a strangely long amount of time for a pig as domestic pigs usually only live for 10 or 15 years. William's first appearance was in "Bonehead 'Em High" in which he is shown to like eating sausages, wieners, hot dogs, corn dogs, slops, eggs, caramel-candied apples, and watermelons while former three make him a cannibal. His name was revealed in "Pop Goes the Bonehead". William first made a sound, along with V. Nuss Flytrap's two other pigs, in "His Bonehead Friday". Apparently, he ate V. Nuss Flytrap's garden hose before. In "'Tween a Rock and a Bonehead Place," V. Nuss Flytrap hears him squealing and asked him, "Are you eating my garden hose again?" In "May I have this Bonehead?", V. Nuss Flytrap takes William to the school dance. Trivia *Deuce is known to eat meat products, despite the fact that he is an herbivore, as seen in "Buffalo Boneheads". *William's name could be inspired by Wilbur the Pig from the famous novel, Charlotte's Web, as both are pigs who have similar names. *Gianna is not given a name in the series proper, but is referred to as "V. Nuss Flytrap's cow, Gianna" in Boneheads: Close Encounters of the Babanan Kind. *Young William is seen on a picture of him and his family "who he loves," said by V. Nuss Flytrap in the episode "Bonehead Royale". *Bone's ant farm has 6,027 ants. It is possible that they multiplied or that Bone has caught more of these insects and added them to the colony. *In "Breaking Bonehead", there is a newspaper article that William made the top score on a test. *If Deuce hasn't returned when borrowed, whoever borrows him will owe V. Nuss Flytrap two bags of beans, five pigs, and a turnip. *Gianna had the earliest appearance in the series as one of V. Nuss Flytrap's farm animals. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters